


Abroach

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [65]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Darcy catches Tony trying to hang decorations dangerously high.





	Abroach

****"Uh hey quick question what the fuck are you doing?" Darcy asked.

Tony couldn't glance over without risking falling down, and with the suit so far away, he'd definitely hurt himself if he fell. "Hanging decorations." 

"Without the suit?" 

"I'm not going to get the suit for something I can do by myself." The truth was that he'd started climbing, only to realize that the banner needed to be higher and he climbed further without thinking about it. It would have been stupid to get down without accomplishing his goal, and then he wanted to prove that he could do it as a baseline human. His girlfriend doubting him only made him want to do it without aid that much more. 

"Mhm. I'm so glad that I traded in my days of looking after Jane's crazy ass to looking after yours." 

"Yeah but I offer sex." 

"What makes you think Jane and I didn't have something?" 

"Nothing, really." He strained, trying to hook the string on. Somehow this was proving to be more difficult than getting the hook in the wall in the first place. "I didn't know if she liked women or not. And-" he huffed as he missed "-you seemed a little tightly wound when we got together." 

"I'm not sure our drunken fumbling counts as a proper 'get together' where you can gauge how tightly wound I was." 

"Correction," he said, biting one end of the string and making the loop a little larger. "You were tipsy, and I was sober." 

"For all you know, I'm a slutty drunk." 

"Right, that's why you act so slutty every time you've gotten drunk since. Oh wait, you haven't." 

"It's not nice to call your girlfriend a liar." 

"And it's not nice to distract your boyfriend when he's trying to hang a stupid decoration for Steve's birthday party." 

"If it's stupid, why don't you stop?" 

"I am smarter than this fucking wall and I am going to prove it." 

"Did your three doctorates not prove that already?" 

"It's man versus nature and I am _going to win_." 

She eyed his form uncertainly. "If you say so." 

"You're supposed to be on my side." 

"If this were a fight, I'd be betting on you sweetheart, don't worry." 

Tony had to shift his weight in a way that wasn't entirely safe to get it up there, but he succeeded, and it even looked good. 

"My hero," Darcy said, pretending to swoon at his victory. 

"Put your money where your mouth is Lewis." 

She grinned and kissed his cheek, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Does that mean I'm doing the streamers?" 

"Nope. Balloons." He laughed at the exaggerated groan she gave at that. 


End file.
